


Merry Christmas, Mrs Holmes.

by Selena_Guardi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena_Guardi/pseuds/Selena_Guardi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Christmas treat :)  a bit of Sherlolly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Mrs Holmes.

Molly once more looked around the decorated living room of 221B. The candles were burning, the lights around the mirror and fireplace plugged in, the presents in place and no more case files were lying around, everything looked perfect.

“Children, look what Santa brought you tonight,” she shouted up the staircase.

Soon after, four pairs of feet scuttled down the stairs and came rushing into the living room.

“Muuum, Santa’s not real,” Isobel told her rolling her eyes.

“Shh, your brother doesn’t know,” Molly immediately replied holding a hand over her daughter’s mouth.

“But I do,” Hamish protested crossing his arms over his chest. “I already knew last year!”

Molly sighed deeply; sometimes she secretly wished she had normal children, children that didn’t know when you lied to them, children that didn’t question everything, children that were just children. But then she remembered how brilliant they were and how proud she was of them and somewhere deep down she knew she really wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Ok, let’s forget about Santa then. But aren’t you curious about your presents?”

“You mean the new chemistry kit you and Dad bought me?” Isobel asked sitting down beside the pile of boxes pointing to one in particular.

“Or the model airplane Uncle Mycroft got me?” Hamish went on.

“Or the book on decoding he brought as well?”

“Or…” Hamish started once again but was cut short by his mother.

“Sherlock, the kids deduced the presents… again!” Molly called to Sherlock who was pouring himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

Walking over to his little family he handed her the cup smiling broadly.

“Very good!” he exclaimed ruffling his son’s hair and winking at his daughter.

But as he caught Molly’s look he turned around once more crouching down in front of his children.

“But… what do you do later when Aunt Mary and Uncle John come by?” he asked them with a serious look on his face.

“We pretend we don’t know what they got us…” Hamish replied instantly smiling proudly.

“… and we’ll be very excited.” Isobel added with a lopsided grin that mirrored her father’s.

Standing up again Sherlock turned around to Molly and smiled at her satisfied.

“See? They know exactly how to behave.”

“Yeah…” Molly replied smiling weakly as he leaned down to kiss her on her forehead.

“So, you two think you know every single present you get this year?” Sherlock teased his children.

“Yes!”

“Wasn’t really that hard,” Isobel added.

“Are you sure?” he asked again.

“Well… there’s the chemistry kit, the book, the model airplane, the self-made warm socks from Mrs Hudson,” Isobel told him counting off the presents with her fingers “and then there’s-“

“No, the present I’m talking about is not in this room,” Sherlock explained.

“Well, that’s not fair, is it?” Hamish protested.

“So, do you want to know what it is?”

“Yes!” both children said in unison.

With another wink Sherlock turned around and went into the bedroom, returning shortly afterwards with a puppy in his arms.

“Dad!” Isobel screamed jumping to her feet as Sherlock sat the little dog down carefully.

Hamish immediately ran over and began patting the puppy which seemed just as excited as the children.

“Is he really ours?”

“Of course as long as you take care of him. So you take him for his walks, you have to train him, you take him to the vet if he gets ill. Your mother and I decided that you’re old enough now and you can take on the responsibility,” Sherlock told them.

In reply both kids sprung up once again and hugged their parents before returning to play with the little dog again.

“Thank you!”

“This is the best Christmas ever!”

“Oh, I forgot one thing,” Sherlock said and two pairs of eyes immediately looked up at him worried that their new friend would be taken away again.

“He still needs a name.”

“Redear!” Hamish suggested without hesitation.

“Redear?” Isobel asked looking less than convinced.

“Yes, Redear, look at his ear it’s redder than the rest of his fur.”

“Oooook.”

“Come here, Redear, come here,” Hamish called and ran around the living room with the dog chasing behind him.

Molly smiled at the kids running around the living room and leaned into Sherlock’s side for a bit.

“Somehow that name seems familiar,” she whispered smiling at him from the side.

“Well, great minds think alike,” he replied encircling her waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Merry Christmas, Mrs. Holmes,” he murmured and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

  



End file.
